Prince Simba Reprise
by petitprincess
Summary: Simba returns back to the Pridelands and decides to confront Scar. Unfortunately, Scar has kept a secret that he hasn't told the pride yet. Simba is a murderer!


The lionesses and Simba stared down Scar, now knowing that he has lied about the rightful king's death. Although, Scar knew he didn't need to show any fear, he still had one more trick up his (metaphorical) sleeve. Simba growled, "The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight."

Scar gave his nephew a rather emotionless look and walked past him. He sighed, "Oh, must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?"

Simba knew where he was getting at, and knew that he couldn't let it affect him. The last thing he wanted to do was let Scar win, again. "That's not going to work, Scar. I've put it behind me," He retorted. If he didn't have an audience, Scar would've busted out laughing due to Simba's naivety. He walked over towards the lionesses and informed, "Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind _them_?"

"Simba, what is her talking about?" Nala asked with much confusion. Scar smiled at her confusion, he definitely knew that this will make him king forever. Of course, he had to hold on back on telling them the _big_ news. He walked over to Simba and exclaimed with delight, "Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret." He started walking away from his nephew and began walking in front of the lionesses again, "Well, Simba, now's your chance. Tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's _death_!"

When Scar finished, it gave the lionesses a start. They all had their concentration on Simba, and he was well aware of it. He knew he had put it behind him, but he was hoping he wouldn't have to tell so soon. There was a short pause before Simba answered, "I am."

All of their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. The son of the king murdered his own father! The one who was most surprised was his mother, Sarabi, who began approaching her son. She begged with much grief, "It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

He answered regretfully, "It's true."

"You see! He admits it. _Murderer_!" Scar snapped. Simba snarled at Scar, right after that a bunch of hyenas started circling around him. Scar laughed and sang, "Prince Simba, yes it is he, but not as you know him."

The hyenas started snapping at him, which forced him to go forward. Scar went behind Nala and began pushing her towards Simba. He continued, "Read my lips and come to grips with reality. Yes, meet a blast from your past, whose lies were too good to last. Say hello to your precious, Prince Simba!"

Nala, finally snapping out of her confusion and shock, exclaimed, "Simba, I can't-"

"No, Nala you don't understand. I didn't mean-" Simba tried to explain, but more hyenas started snapping making him move faster. When he was down to the bottom, the rest of the pride started following him. Scar went on as they were walking, "So, Simba turns out to be a vicious killer. With a taste for blood….need I go on? Take it from me."

The hyenas led the whole pride to a cliff with a sheer drop and Simba was at the edge. Nala and Sarabi called out, "Simba!"

Six hyenas got in front of them and started growling at them. The rest of the hyenas started laughing at the scene taking place. Scar started pacing in front of the pride and sang, "His sharpened claws," He went towards Simba, grabbed his muzzle, and swiped at it, "give me adequate cause to send him packing on a one-way trip. So his prospects take a terminal dip."

The swipe sent Simba stumbling back and made him dangling off the cliff. Scar looked down at Simba and smiled. A flash of lighting came which made the smile look even more threatening. Scar latched his claws into Simba's paws and exclaimed, "His assets frozen, the venue chosen is the forty foot tall cliff.

With that, Scar threw him off the cliff, "So long," There was a loud uproar with the lionesses, but Scar chose to ignore for he finally got rid of his biggest threat. "Good bye, see ya!" Banzai shouted. Scar finished, "ex-Prince Simba!"

A loud thunder roared as Scar laughed at his own victory, soon the hyenas joined in. The lionesses just watched in horror at the event that just happened and they wished that they did something to stop it.

* * *

**This is not my idea. All the credit goes to KaliJes. Also, Kali, i had to change a few things some of it just didn't fit with what i put in, i hope you'll understand. I'm sorry if there is a lot of errors this was done in a little over 30 minutes. Anyway, i hope you liked it. Please leave a review. If you want a song requested, please put it in a review, or PM me, Or E-mail me at **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TLK or any Aladdin songs. The lyrics belong to KaliJes.**


End file.
